


Birth

by ShadowsDelight



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDelight/pseuds/ShadowsDelight
Summary: Who could say that the Skeksis were born when they were split apart from their good counterparts? They weren't born naturally as Gelfling babies were, no. They were violently and physically split from the one being they made together - the UrSkek.(Features a completely original Skeksis fan characer named SkekLus! Do not claim them as your own!)
Relationships: Original Gelfling Character/Original Skeksis Character
Kudos: 1





	Birth

Who could say that the Skeksis were born when they were split apart from their good counterparts?

They weren't born naturally as Gelfling babies were, no. They were violently and physically split from the one being they made together - the UrSkek.

Bright light and horrid retching sounds reached the new born ears. The being hissed as they slowly and agonizingly lifted themselves up from the stone cobbled floor. Four strong and slightly muscular arms ended with large and wide palms that ended with a four separate and flexible digits.

The being curiously flexed each one and marveled how strong and strange they were. Until their musing was interrupted by another body bumping next them. An avian, dragonic mouth filled with curved predator teeth lunged and dug into the other's neck, making them give a high pitched squeal and clumsily attempt to shake THEM off.

Warm copper blood - a new and rich pleasant taste - covered the surface of their long flat tongue. Their eyes fluttered closed as they let their new mind explore and think about their new discovery. The small one under the grasp of their teeth shuttered disturbing them the second time in their musing.

Olivine eyes popped open and, for the time, looked upon the new face of their first prey. The two pair of eyes met for the first time, thus a certain and peculiar longing each filled their bellies.

A croak broke the silence - their first attempts at communicating came to be.

"H-Huuur-...Huur...HURTS!" the smaller being choked out. It still struggled to be free from under the second being's mouth.

It cried out again, this time smacking the former on the arm. "HURTS!"

The eyes narrowed and growled, but carefully dislodge their teeth from the warm flesh. Then it was their time to speak.

"Le-...Leeeeee- Let lick. SOOOoooothe p-pain." Without waiting for an answer the larger stronger being began cleaning the tiny wounds with their warm tongue. The Small one drew a breath and held it until their wounds were cleaned.

The Large One hummed in delight of both their work, the taste, and the connection they made with the Small One.

"Behter noooow." They acknowledged out loud so that their friend- Friend? The word made them blink in surprise. Were they...they and the other supposed to be friends? Could they BE friends?

Their musing, yet again, was broken, but this time from all around them. The stones and walls were breaking! Screaming screeching and roaring were pounding their eyes and then they knew - it was time for them and the other to run.

Run and run and run they did. They each held their own and fought their enemies - Enemies? Were the yellow hunchback ones their enemies? A sick and angry feeling erupted from their throat as a sharp and thin object whipped their line of vision. Making them stumble and then scramble for better footing.

Many others like them were near, they heard their footsteps and breathing drawing near.

"Hehre. I help." A new stronger voice rang out.

"Who you?" they questioned, stiffening at the stranger same leathery touch as their own.

"SkekTEK." the unseen face replied. Soon their touch was gone - nearby but out of range from their face. "Now look. Open your eyes."

So they did carefully and cautiously as the skin around their eyes and cheek stung from being whipped by a branch earlier.

"Now...who you?" SkekTek asked curiously.

Now the being had to think and search for a name that suited them and only them.

"M-My name... MY name is SkekLus."

~End.

**Author's Note:**

> SkekLus is an original Skeksis of mine whose role is a Barterer and is the counterpart of my UrRu character, UrVir who isn't featured by name within the story.


End file.
